


John Watson and the Ponds

by wholockedpsycho7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedpsycho7/pseuds/wholockedpsycho7





	John Watson and the Ponds

  
"Doctor Watson!"   
  
John turned to look at the voice calling him. It had been a year since Sherlock and jumped off the roof, and he had decided he would go to the pub tonight. Something sociable.  
  
"Yes, Rory?" He asked the nurse, who was jogging to catch up with him. "Yeah, hi. I was just wondering if you want to come have dinner with me and the wife. I've been meaning to ask you, and tonight Amy's cooking. I mean, it might not be very edible, but we can always order takeout."  
  
Rory felt a little bad for the guy. He knew exactly what it felt like to think your best friend was dead. The Doctor had visited several times since he showed up on their doorstep at Christmas, but John's friend was still dead.  
  
John mulled the request over in his head. He _had_ said he would do something sociable. And the nurse was a great guy. "Alright. Sounds great. What's the address?"  
  
-An hour later-  
  
John hesitated slightly before ringing the doorbell. After a minute, it opened and Rory greeted him with a grin. "Hey, Doctor Watson! Come on in. Want a cuppa or anything?" John followed him inside the house. "Call me John. And no thanks, actually, I'm fine."   
  
Suddenly, a loud banging noise came from the direction of the kitchen. "Mr. Pond! The oven caught on fire!" Amy called from the kitchen. Rory paled and jumped up. "You did buy another fire extuingisher Saturday, right?" He yelled, running to assist her. John chuckled. They were the picture of the perfect marriage.   
  
He had met Amy before on several occasions. She was a beautiful Scottish redhead that was very obviously in love with her husband. She had a temper too, but she was also pretty nice if you ignored that.   
  
He hummed to himself and walked over to look at the pictures hanging on the wall. There was a lot of them. There was a few that, he was pretty sure, was a young Amy and Rory and another dark-skinned little girl. They could have only been 10 in the picture. There were several with the same girl with Amy as well. Then there was the usual, a few wedding pictures, a honeymoon (he thought. Egypt was expensive!) picture, and pictures of them just randomly. Then there were a few odd ones. One had a young man with a quiff in a bathroom that was completely filled with bubbles. There were several with him, actually. A few with his arm around a very attractive woman with blond curly hair. Then there was another one with Amy and a baby. Probably her niece or something.   
  
A yell suddenly came from the kitchen. John ran over to check on them, to find that Amy had found the fire extinguisher, and that she absolutely could not cook. "Takeout?" John questioned. Amy nodded. "Takeout it is."   
  
Once the food was ordered, they went into the lounge and played Monopoly. So far, Amy was winning. Unfairly, because she kept on throwing random things in. "Rory, I'll give you that plastic thing we fought over when we were kids, a new sword, and 300 for Boardwalk."  
  
Rory thought about it, then handed it over. "Deal." John looked down at his own pitiful pile of properties and money. He had the red ones and the light blue ones. And was very quickly going bankrupt. Rory rolled the dice, and landed on one of Amy's properties, Marvin Gardens. Which was equipped with three hotels. "Pay up, sucker."  
  
"I'll wash the dishes tonight and give you the plastic thing back and..." He paused, thinking. "200."   
  
"Nope. At least 700. You owe me thousands, buddy."   
  
Rory grumbled as he dealt out the money. "There, happy?" Amy grinned as she counted up. "Very. John, your go."   
  
John rolled, and finally landed on one that wasn't owned. It was purple, but hey, it was something. "How much?"   
  
"150."   
  
"I bid 200!" Amy suddenly said. "You can't bid if I already said I was buying it!" John tried to reason with her. "Sure you can. I just made a rule."   
  
John sighed as she happily collected her property. Then, a wheezing noise came through the air. Rory face palmed. Amy glared out the window. "I'm really gonna kill him this time."  
  
John frowned, puzzled, and looked out the window Amy was staring at. To see a blue police box that _definitely_ wasn't there before. "What the hell is that? That wasn't there before." He asked, turning to Amy and Rory. Suddenly, they both scrambled up. "River!" Amy said softly. John looked around, puzzled, to see the blond curly-haired woman opening the door.

"Hello." She said, grinning. She was definitely beautiful, but she was also covered in some sort of green slimey vegetation. "I'd hug you, but I need to shower first."

Amy scrunched up her nose. "Where'd you go?" River frowned. "He wanted to bring me to Atlantis, but we ended up a couple centuries late." Amy smiled. "Is he still in there, or did you steal the TARDIS again?"   
  
"Again? Spoilers, mother. He's still in there. He's trying to fix the hot water. He messed it up, so I swung by here so we could shower." River said, sighing. "What's going on?" John finally asked from the corner.

"Rory, have fun." Amy said, patting her husband on the shoulder. "River, you can go shower in your room, but his shampoo and stuff is still in there, so you can use mine."

She grinned mischeviously at her mother. "I wear his products all the time. It's fine." Rory groaned. "You are so your mother's daughter."

"Yes. Now tell him something, quick." Amy said, walking to the kitchen while River went up the stairs.

John turned to the nurse expectantly. "That's my daughter, and that's a time machine. We sort of ran away for our honeymoon in that box." Rory informed him, trying to make it simple.

John thought about it. It did seem plausible. Other than the fact that so far no one had discovered time travel yet. Why wouldn't it be possible in the future? "So your daughter is older than you?" Rory nodded. "Pretty much."

The TARDIS doors opened again. The Doctor came out of the TARDIS, which was pouring smoke. He shut the door behind him, then opened the glass doors and walked in. "The Roman!" He cried, going in for a hug. Rory put his hands up. "No, you need to take a shower."

Amy walked in. "Amy, will you let me hug you?" He asked the red head, who was carrying a few mugs of tea. "No."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll go shower. Worried about hygiene when you swim iin public pools." He mumbled, going up the stairs. "No, Doctor, River's in your shower. You'll have to wait."

"No, it's fine. She actually likes showering with me. Sometimes, she even-" Rory cut him off- "I don't want to know about your sex life. I would let you shower in our bathroom, but you ruined our trust already with that."

"One bubble palace and you're banned for life! It was so cool!" Rory sat down. "Go on, then." The Doctor shrugged and bounded up the stairs. "And who was that?" John asked, grabbing a mug of tea.

"Best friend, son-in-law, and an alien." Amy said, sipping her own mug. "Oh. Ok."   
  
Rory was pretty surprised about how well he was taking it. He took it better than his dad.

            -30 minutes later-

"That's cheating!" The Doctor accused River as she swiped up the Reading Railroad. "It is not. I'm just good at using resources." She fired back. The Doctor rolled, then landed on Chance. He picked a card up. He cursed in Galifreyan and picked up his piece, a top hat. Then he turned to River and made an offer in Galifreyan so he wouldn't have to go to jail. "Oi! No talking in different languages!" Amy said, annoyed.

River looked pleased with his offer, but still made a more generous counter-offer in Galifreyan. He sighed, then nodded. She handed over the get-out-of-jail free card. "Ok, I'm good. I've got this card!"

John chuckled and rolled the dice. He moved his piece, and just happened to land on one of the Doctor's brown properties. "Yes! You owe me-" He checked his card- "well, it says two, but technically, on the planet Clom, you would owe me 100." John looked at Rory, who shrugged. "This is the weirdest game of Monopoly I've ever played." He commented, handing over the 100.

"You should try gambling with him." River said, counting her money.

      -3 hours later-

It had been close, but Amy had won. She and River were the last two left, and she told River something that was apparently of good use. "Make sure he isn't holding thermocouplings, though." She had said. John had no clue what that meant, and hadn't asked.

"Well, I'll see you." He said to Rory, shaking his hand. "You'll have to come back some time. I had fun. Sorry if my son-in-law annoyed you. He's a bit unusual."

"No, it was great. You're right, we'll have to plan something." John replied, walking out the door. "Bye." Rory waved, then shut the door behind him.

"Doctor!" He called, starting to panic. He couldn't see him, which meant he was probably in trouble. "He went to the bathroom." River told her father from her magazine. Rory paled. "Ours or yours?

She shrugged. "I don't know. I tuned him out. Something about bubbles."

Amy's yell suddenly echoed through the house. "Sorry, did you want me to watch him?" River asked, amused.


End file.
